Alvin and Dave
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: Alvin believes Dave is gone for good, leaving him, his brothers and the Chipettes stuck with Ian.


**Just a random one-shot. Read on!**

_"__NO!" Alvin screamed in horror as Zoey stepped down on Dave's foot. He fell down the cliff, screaming the whole way. Alvin burst into tears and glanced up at Zoey, with a whole mixture of expressions in his gaze. "You… you killed my dad!"_

**_2 months later…_**

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me…_

_Alvin whipped around in shock as the door swung open, interrupting his solo. He glanced at the silhouette in the doorway, and he immediately knew it was Ian. Alvin didn't want to be bothered, so he scurried away under his bed. Ian though, saw him try to hide, and pulled him out from under. "Come on, you have to get ready for your concert tonight!" Ian scowled. Alvin shook his head. "We've been doing way too many concerts way too often! Give us a break!" _

_"You're mine now, Alvin. I do what I want with you! You will listen! Just like everyone else is listening!" Ian tossed Alvin out of the room, causing him to huff in anger and pain. Alvin scampered away into the living room where everyone else was practicing for their next concert._

_"Guys… I hate this." Alvin muttered. Simon sighed. "I know, Alvin. We all do. But we can't get out of it. He'll lock us in cages if we try." Alvin nodded slowly. "I know." A tear rolled down his eye as he remembered Dave. "I miss Dave so much." _

_OoOoOoO_

_The concert was over. Alvin, his brothers, and the Chipettes tried to make a run for it when it finished, but Ian caught them trying to escape and stuffed them in a cage. He threw the cage in their bedroom before opening it and slamming the bedroom door shut and locked it. Alvin curled up in his bed as the others went in their own beds as well, and slowly they all fell asleep. _

The door swung open and Alvin stood up from his bed, feeling a rock in his throat. Alvin saw a silhouette in the doorway, and one thought popped in his head: Ian. Alvin scampered under his bed, not wanting to be used by him anymore. He heard a voice start speaking.

"Alvin? What are you doing?" Alvin ignored Ian, and he shivered in fear. "Alvin?" The red clad chipmunk avoided the hand under the bed. "Go away! Leave me and my brothers and the Chipettes alone!" The hand slid out from under the bed. "Alvin, what-"

Alvin interrupted, his fear leaving and anger beginning. "Go away, Ian! Leave us alone! Go find your own singing chipmunks!" The voice spoke again, sounding confused. "Ian? Alvin, I'm not Ian!"

Alvin became fully conscious and he immediately recognized the voice. "D-Dave? Is that you?" He whispered. Alvin heard the person's voice, but he didn't see them yet. "Yes, I'm Dave." He answered.

Alvin poked his head out from under the bed and joy sprung up inside him. "DAVE!" He leaped up and hugged his adoptive father, and he never felt happier. Dave, completely confused and dumbfounded, awkwardly hugged back. "Is there something wrong, Alvin?"

Alvin nodded, and he was already breaking up in tears. "I thought you were dead." Dave was now even more confused. "No, I'm not dead." Then he thought for a moment before continuing. "Alvin, did you have a nightmare?"

Alvin paused, and then he realized Dave was right. _It was just a dream…_

"Dave, I'm so glad it was only a dream. I dreamed that Zoey made you fall from the cliff and Ian took us all for himself. It was terrible!" Alvin hugged his father tighter, and in a few moments Dave gently set his chipmunk son on the ground. "Don't worry about it, Alvin. That could never happen." Alvin smiled, feeling much better. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, then something interesting caught his scent.

"Do I smell toaster waffles?" Dave smiled and nodded. Alvin smiled back and followed his dad down the stairs and to the kitchen where everyone else was, enjoying his time with his friends, brothers, and dad.

**How cute! :3**

**I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Read and review. :)**


End file.
